Cicatrices
by natsu x777
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore". Natsu y Lucy antes de Halloween tienen una pelea que generara separacion y odio mutuo, ¿como concluira la historia entre esta dificil pareja en Halloween?


este fic participa en el reto tematico de octubre ´´magia de espanto'' del foro ''el gran reino de fiore'' espero les guste

_**CICATRICES**_

-¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA LUCY?, QUE FUE LO QUE YO HICE PARA QUE ME HICIERAS ESO, TU QUE BIEN ME CONOCES Y ME SALES CON ESO?-_** Decía Natsu muy enfurecido.**_

-PERO ES QUE ES ALGO TAN INFANTIL, ¿Cómo TE VAS A ENOJAR CONMIGO POR ALGO ASI?, ES QUE YO ACASO NO PUEDO PONERME Y HAR LO QUE YO QUIERO SINO TE GUSTA?, CREES QUE YO NO ME PUEDO DIVERTIR Y HACER LO QUE TU QUIERAS?- _**Respondía, no gritaba Lucy también enfurecida con Natsu.**_

- YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO DIJE QUE SINO QUERIA TU NO LO HACIAS,SOLAMENTE QUE TE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR POR ALGO QUE NO ME GUSTA, EN QUE QUEDO LO APOYARNOS EL UNO AL OTRO, EN NUESTROS MIEDOS Y FELICIDADES, TODO ESO NO IMPORTO NADA PARA TI VERDAD?.-

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, POR ALGO SOMOS NOVIOS, POR ALGO ESTOY CONTIGO, PERO TAMPOCO ME PUEDO ENCADENAR A ALGO QUE A TI NO TE GUSTA Y A MI SI.

_**Natsu se detuvo, algo que el tenia era que sabia en que momento parar, últimamente las cosas no iban saliendo bien con Lucy, con quien estableció una relación amorosa hace unos dos meses, luego de que el le dijera en su cara cuanto la quería, Lucy acepto el noviazgo sin duda alguna, fueron unos dos meses espectaculares para ellos, donde no había un día en el cual no existiera la palabra diversión, o por lo menos hasta ahora…**_

- no mas Lucy, no mas, no puedo estar con alguien que sabe de mis gustos y no los respeta, me largo de aquí, por favor no me hables mas.- _**Natsu en el fondo lo decía a modo de broma, no era la primera vez que peleaba con ella y le decía eso, pero esta vez fue muy diferente.**_

- como si quisiera hablarle a un niño infantil, tonto e imbécil que le gusta pelear por algo tan estúpido, lárgate de acá niño, y no vuelvas nunca mas, ya no te quiero ver.- _**eso en parte le dolió a Natsu mucho, el quería responderle, pero el según sus pensamientos si la conocía bien, y es por eso mismo que en su mente lo invadió solo unas dos palabras que le irían a cambiar su vida.**_

''_se acabo''_

_**Luego de que estos dos por lo visto dieran por terminada su relación, era el mes de agosto, en ese lapso de dos meses, Natsu decidió separarse de su equipo, y se quedo solo, también le pidió a Happy que se quedara con el grupo que el vería como va a hacer para salir adelante, Natsu entro en un estado muy depresivo, ya que el en verdad quería a Lucy, en cambio en estos dos meses no se vio cambio alguno con Lucy, seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, la diferencia era que según ella tenia mas libertades de hacer las cosas, podía si quería ir de fiestas, hablar con chicos que a ella le parezcan atractivos, sus compañeros de gremio no estaban de acuerdo con esa forma de ser tan relajada de Lucy, cuando por el otro lado Natsu por el bien de Lucy se alejo de todos….**_

_**Cada vez que le preguntaban a Lucy sobre Natsu, esta no le tomaba importancia y cambia el tema inmediatamente, si le volvían a preguntar simplemente decía…**_

- A mi Natsu ya no me importa, que haga con su vida lo que quiera, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con el, así que por favor mientras estén conmigo no me hablen de el, y si insisten en que yo hable con el para buscar una solución, me retirare y las ignorare hasta que quieran hablar de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con el, por favor respeten mi decisión.-_** con una mirada seria y determinante les dijo a todos los del gremio en una reunión que ella misma organizo ya que en ese momento Natsu estaba en una misión.**_

_**Todos le discutían el porque se pelearon, que fue lo que paso para que ellos terminaran así, cuando antes de ese día eran demasiado felices siendo pareja.**_

_**Lucy se negaba a contestar solo decía que las cosas difícilmente iban a salir como los dos querían, ya que en si eran muy diferentes, y que difícilmente las cosas irían a hacer como una vez lo fue.**_

_**Llego el día de Halloween la fiesta que obligatoriamente todos los miembro tenían que ir.**_

_**Todos iban disfrazados de algo, el único que no iba disfrazado era Natsu, aunque las reglas de la fiesta dicen que obligatoriamente tenían que ir disfrazados, Natsu le pido a Mira que lo dejaran ir sin disfraz, y sino lo dejaban el iría a coger una misión y no asistiría, con lo que Mira lo discutió con el maestro, y este triste por la situación de el lo dejo asistir así.**_

_**Por otro lado Lucy y sus amigas decidieron unos días antes acordar que todas utilizaran un mismo disfraz, la única que no quiso hacer eso fue Erza, ya que ella era la que estaba siempre al lado de Natsu, o era la que mas que todo le informaba la situación del gremio y trabajos, en esos momentos Erza aprovechaba para hablar con el, intentar traer el Natsu que todos conocían, pero lamentablemente todo fue en vano.**_

_**Erza estaba muy enojada con Lucy, ya que ella fue la que escogió los disfraces, pero decidió al fin y al cabo ignorar ya que el estado de animo de Natsu no le daba ni para poner atención a esos detalles.**_

_**Una vez llegaron las chicas hubo una tenue reacción de parte de todos los miembros, ya que todos esos disfraces muy ajustados les hacían detallar muy bien sus atributos, todos los del gremio babeaba literalmente, y las chicas en su mayoría estaban felices ya que lograron su cometido, sumado a que todas sin excepción alguna, estaban solteras.**_

_**El único que no tuvo una reacción agradable fue Natsu, ya que el de hecho ni volteo a mirarlas, trataba de hacer todo lo posible por no verlas, algo que Lucy noto, aunque poco le importo.**_

_**La fiesta iba normal todos bailando, comiendo, bebiendo, hablando, aunque siempre un lunar y ese era Natsu.**_

_**Natsu le pidió a Mira si lo dejaba subir al segundo piso, con lo que ella accedió, Natsu hizo eso porque ese día el segundo piso estaba cerrado y solo las festividades eran en el primero, el cogió una mesa, una silla, las acomodo, fue llevo bebida y comida, y se quedo observando solamente.**_

_**Lucy se había dado cuenta de que el estaba arriba solo y aburrido, aunque ella ya no le importe lo que el haga, ella tampoco se iría a quedar quieta viendo como Natsu se tira su vida por la borda, por un problema que ella por mas que lo piensa es infantil.**_

_**En sus pensamientos le legaba una sensación un poco incomoda, ya que aunque ella iba a hablar con el, ella sabia que el no la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos.**_

_**Le pidió el permiso a Mira para subir, ella sin ningún problema lo concedió, y ella con su disfraz fue arriba, habían dejado las sillas ahí cerca donde estaba Natsu, ella tomo uno y se decidió sentar en la mesa de Natsu quedando cara a cara, Lucy se quedo mirándolo por un instante, pero Natsu en ningún momento decidió mirarla a lo que Lucy se dispuso a hablarle…**_

_-_ ¿vas a dejar esta actitud Natsu?-

_**Natsu no le respondió**_

_-_ ¿ahora don fuego no quiere hablarme?- _**Lucy se estaba enojando poco a poco**_

_**Natsu no le respondió…**_

_-_Natsu deja la estupidez, me estas sacando el malgenio, tu me conoces cuando yo me pongo así._-_

_**Natsu no le respondió, con lo que Lucy ya con casi todo el malgenio en su ser, se puso a tomar bastante.**_

_**Pasaron 30 minutos desde que Lucy le intentara hablar a Natsu los dos no se veían, aunque estuvieran en la misma mesa frente a frente, solo miraban hacia abajo como todos se divertían, Lucy extrañamente desde que llego nunca se fue del lugar, y desde la discusión solo se puso a tomar cerveza como loca, Natsu se puso a detallarla en los últimos 5 minutos, los cuales ella tomo un total de 9 botellas de 1.5 ml de cerveza del gremio, uno de los mas aclamados y querido por los borrachos de magnolia.**_

_**Natsu después de mucho tiempo, se dispuso a hablarle a Lucy…**_

-Lucy, detente, estas tomando mucho._-__** se puso un poco preocupado, ya que a Lucy la enferma beber tanto alcohol, una vez ella termino con una gran fiebre durante dos días enteros.**_

_-¿_di…dices que me detenga? Hic, hic, para que, si tu no me vas a prestar atención._- __**con lo que Lucy dse volvió a tomar una fondo blanco, ignorando el hecho de que Natsu intento detenerla.**_

_**En la mesa donde estaban había un total de 35 cervezas de Magnolia, las cuales 6 se tomo Natsu y Lucy se tomo 25, Natsu sabia muy bien que ella con solo 3 cervezas caía en un profundo sueño, sumado a que ella tiene una actitud muy malgeniada y en casos muy cruel a la hora de que alguien le hablara.**_

_**Natsu le siguió insistiendo…**_

_-_Lucy, te dije que dejes de beber, estas muy ebria, para por favor._-_

_-_que pa..re…dices que pare….jajaja que estúpido al creer que yo voy a parar, detenme si quieres._- __**y Lucy siguió tomando.**_

_**Natsu ya mas preocupado por el estado de Lucy, decidió tomar medidas drásticas, Lucy se iba a tomar otra cerveza cuando de repente Natsu rápidamente le quita todas las botellas que tenia ella…**_

_-_dije que te detuvieras, ¿no sabes todo el daño que te hace?-

_- _no seas imbécil Natsu, yo jamás tomaría sino fuera por que estoy demasiado enojada contigo, todo este tiempo lo he estado, me he aguantado tus tonterías, tus traumas que son de niño pequeño, las atrocidades que haces, la destrucción que generas, todo me lo he aguantado…por que te quería…PERO YA ESTOY ARTA!.-

_**El grito de ello fue tan fuerte que todos los de abajo escucharon, tanto así que todo quedo en silencio y todos quedaron mirando a la que era feliz pareja…**_

_**Lucy se levanto de su asiento y tenia una botella de cerveza en su mano, Natsu se fijo que todo el mundo estaba mirándolos y trato de detener a Lucy diciéndole…**_

_-_esta bien tu ganas, sigue tomando, enférmate que tu sabes que te hace daño beber demasiado, ya no me importa que hagas con tu vida, pero por favor no armes un show que ya todos se dieron cuenta.-_**la expresión de Natsu era una seria tirando a enojada.**_

_-CLARO QUE TE IMPORTO, O SINO NO ESTARIAS TRATANDO DE AYUDARME IMBECIL- __**ya Lucy no hablaba gritaba, haciendo que todos los presentes se interesaran mas en la discusión.**_

_-YO SE QUE TU TODAVIA ME QUIERES, COMO BIEN TU DICES, SI TU ME CONOCES, YO TE CONOZCO, Y MUCHO MAS QUE TU A MI.-_

_**Luego de eso, se quedo 5 segundos callada, estaba ya preparada para decirle todo lo que ella pensaba a Natsu, y a los 5 vientos grito...**_

_- ERES UN BOBO, UN TONTO, ERES LO PEOR CON LO QUE ME HE CRUZADO EN MI VIDA, DIRIA QUE EL ERROR MAS GRANDE, PERO EL PEOR ERROR QUE PUDE HABER COMETIDO FUE HABERME ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE NI LAS MINIMA CONSCIENCIA DE LO QUE ES EL AMOR.-_

_**Natsu seguía escuchando la declaración de Lucy, lo que verdaderamente pensaba de el, sabia perfectamente que esas palabras le salían del corazón a ella, cosa que lo hería un poco mas, el por cada palabra que le decía su primer y su único amor, era como cuando uno le hundía la estaca en el corazón a Drácula, cada clavada era mas dolorosa que la anterior….**_

_-AUNQUE TAMBIEN ME TENGO QUE DISCULPAR CONTIGO, CREO QUE SOY MUCHO PARA TI, CREO QUE TU ESTAS MUY POR DETRÁS DE MI EN CUANTO A CLASE Y QUERER UNA CHICA,ERES INFANTIL, ABURRES DEMASIADO, NINGUN MOMENTO QUE ESTUBE CONTIGO LO LOGRE DISFRUTAR, YA QUE POR CADA INTENTO QUE HACIAS LO ARRUINABAS MAS Y MAS.-_

_**Natsu ya estaba destrozado emocionalmente, ya que para el había sido los mejores momentos de su vida, el interiormente estaba totalmente destrozado, peor, el debía mantener la compostura y necesitaba calmar a Lucy…**_

_-Lucy, por favor calma…-_

_**Pero Lucy no lo dejo terminar, ya que ella con la botella que tenia en su mano se lo puso en la parta alta de la cabeza, todo el gremio y Natsu quedaron atónitos por esta reacción de Lucy…**_

-yo en ningún momento dije que hablaras, imbécil._- __**La mirada que le daba Lucy a Natsu fue una de profundo odio, una que por mas que intentes quitarla, no vas a poder calmar…**_

_**Natsu entendió perfectamente, y su mirada se ensombreció, ya estaba demasiado herido, lo único que quería era irse, pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse, y dejar que Lucy hiciera y le dijera lo que quisiera…**_

_**Lucy cogió otra botella y se la puso en la cara por cada botella siempre le decía…**_

_-TEO ODIO, TEO ODIO, TEO ODIO TEO ODIO, TEO ODIO, TEO ODIO, TEO ODIO, TEO ODIO, TEO ODIO!-_

_**Lucy le dio a Natsu 35 botellazos en la cara, contando también los que estaban todavía con cerveza, Lucy estaba ciega del malgenio y no podía parar, luego de eso les confeso a todos el miedo de Natsu…**_

_-ES QUE SABEN USTEDES AMIGOS DEL GREMIO, CUAL ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NATSU Y YO NO PELEAMOS?, SE LOS VOY A DECIR, SE VAN A REIR JAJAJA_

_**Erza la intento detener…**_

_-NO VAYAS A DECIR NADA LUCY.- __**la mirada de ella era muy preocupante porque era el trauma mas secreto de Natsu, aunque ella con la mirada le decía a Natsu que la detuviera, la mirada que le dio Natsu a Erza le daba hasta ganas de llorar a ella, ya que era una de inmenso dolor y tristeza.**_

_**Lucy se dispuso a hablar…**_

_-LO QUE NATSU MAS ODIA SON LAS ENFERMERAS JAJAJAJAJA.-_

_**Todos se quedaron mas mudos de lo que estaban… y lo único que se le vino a todos el gremio en su mente fue…**_

_´´¿por eso es que están peleando.?'' Y ''¿POR ESO ESTAS HACIENDO SUFRIR A NATSU LUCY?._

_**Cuando ella era la única que se estaba riendo le dio curiosidad por voltear a ver a Natsu, cuando lo hizo su risa se callo y dejo un mudo gremio…**_

_**Natsu la estaba mirando con sangre en la cara, signo de que le rompió la cabeza, de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas de tristeza y decepción, pero jamás de odio, el le había prometido a Lucy, que por mas que se pelearan el no la iría a odiar, sino la iría a amar mucho mas, pero lamentablemente para Natsu, por esta vez no la podrá cumplir.**_

_**Lucy como que en un momento se puso a pensar en todo lo que dijo, la mirada que el dio Natsu traspaso por toda su alma, Natsu solo le mostro esa mirada a ella, ya que el oculto esa mirada de todos, solo para que ella lo viera, ya que una vez antes de que ellos se ennoviaran Lucy cometió un error grave, y Natsu le hizo la misma mirada.**_

_**Natsu lo único que hizo fue decirle…**_

_-pese a todo lo que dijiste, yo aun te sigo amando, me aleje de todos para que tu vivieras normalmente, me separe del grupo para que no tuvieras peligro por si ibas a una misión sola, ignore todas las veces que te fuiste a enamorar chicos aunque si que me dolia cuando los tentabas a la lujuria, te di mi felicidad para que sonrieras, y me has golpeado con una piedra, te has equivocado Lucy, pero aun así te seguiré amando aunque ya no podamos ser lo que queríamos ser, recuerda que siempre te amare.- __**terminaba Natsu para retirarse del gremio, bajo por las escaleras dejando a Lucy sola, lo único que hizo ella fue sentarse, digamos que entro a una etapa deprimente por lo que hizo, aunque aun siga borracha.**_

_**Natsu le dijo a Mirajane tres cosas…**_

_-no mas, no me sigan y no me esperen, porque no volveré.-_

_**Mira hizo una cara triste y derramo lagrimas solo diciéndole…**_

_-perdónala Natsu, yo se cuanto la quieres y cuanto la aprecias, no te dejes llevar por alguien que estaba borracha por favor, no quiero que pierdas todo lo que hiciste, no soportaría verte triste.-_

_**Y Natsu le respondió…**_

_**-**__no lo hare, pero tampoco lo olvidare por mas que lo intente, puede que la llegue a perdonar, pero jamás podre olvidar lo que acabo de pasar, cuídate y se feliz.-_

_**Y mira para terminar le dijo…**_

_-las puertas siempre estaran abiertas para ti Natsu.-_

_**Natsu se retiro del gremio, dejando toda la felicidad de la fiesta de Halloween en tristeza y odio hacia Lucy…**_

_**Erza, Cana y Levy por mas enojadas que estuvieron con ella la ayudaron a llevarla a la casa, Lucy estaba empezando a derramar lagrimas, pero no pronuncio alguna palabra…**_

_**La noche paso y el amanecer saludo, eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Lucy despertó, ella vio en su cómoda una nota y una cámara, en la que le decía la nota, que lo viera y decidiera, si empezar otra vez un sinfín de dolor, o intentar remediar las cosas y sanar el herido corazón de Natsu…**_

_**Levy grabo todo con ayuda de Mira ya que ella había dejado una cámara escondida para que se grabara lo que ellas querían que era la reconciliación, pero todo fue de diferente manera…**_

_**Lucy después del video se dirigió a hablar con Natsu, ella sabia perfectamente donde estaba, ya que fue ese lugar secreto el que el le mostro, era muy bonito y ahí lo encontró.**_

_**Ella no fue a decirle que volviera, ni tampoco que la quisiera de nuevo lo único que le dijo fue esto…**_

_-aunque yo se que ya no me quieres... no, yo se que aun me quieres por que por eso te quedaste aquí quizá esperándome, o intentando aferrarte a lo que nos unió para aliviar el dolor que los dos sentimos en este momento pero, si me quieres y tu tristeza y decepción no te deja siquiera decirme una palabra, déjame decirte que yo te amo, que lo que dije ese día aunque varias cosas fueran ciertas, eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti, lo tonto y bobo que eres, también te hacen fuerte y alegre, todo lo que viví contigo fue una fantasía, algo que nunca podre olvidar, se que quiero estar contigo y cada segundo desde ese día me arrepiento de haberlo hecho….pe….ro- __**sus lagrimas ya no se podían detener-**__ espero que algún día por mas lejano que sea, espero que me perdones y me muestres otra vez porque me enamore tanto de ti, te amo como nadie jamás te ha amado, y te juro que esperare como nadie ha esperado al momento que decidas volver, y podamos por lo menos ser amigos otra vez, aunque eso si te digo que tengas cuidado a la hora de hablarme, ya que tu sabes que mi corazón te pertenece, y que cualquier palabra descuidada que me digas, me puedes hacer enamorar, como de la misma manera yo te hare enamorarte de mi otra vez, así sea lo ultimo que haga, te amo Natsu, y te esperare toda la vida si es necesario.-_

_**Natsu nunca vio a Lucy, pero después de que el sintiera que ella ya no estaba a su alcance lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, por ser tan de mala suerte que por mas que quiera no podrá estar con el una vez mas.**_

_**Natsu duro 3 años en volver al gremio, 2 años en volverse otra vez amiga de Lucy, y para su mala suerte, 1 mes después se volvió a enamorar de ella, y ella de el, y una semana después, volvieron a establecer un lazo de amor profundo pero con una cicatriz demasiado difícil de borrar...**_

_**bueno eso es todo, un poco demasiado tarde, pero feliz Halloween ojala se hayan divertido, yo ya no soy de celebrar mucho esta festividad, y este año no lo pude celebrar como quería, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, y esperemos haber como queda este fic.**_

_**decidí hacer un fic romántico y triste, ya que el año pasado hice uno alegre y cómico, pero espero les haya gustado.**_

_**siempre he pensado que en algún momento po razón Natsu, va a ser traicionado por Lucy, no se por cual razón, pero me encantaría, ya que les daría un desarrollo que siempre he querido ver.**_

_**eso es todo por ahora, los despide natsu x777**_


End file.
